villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Military Police Brigade
The Military Police Brigade is a military division in the manga/anime series Attack on Titan. It is the most prestigious military divison in the nation of the Walls and its primary police force. This due to their work allowing them to live safely within the Inner Wall, abundant resources, and higher authority over other military sectors. However, in reality it is the most corrupted military sector due to a lack of oversight compared to the other sectors of the military. Only the top ten alumni from trainee squads can apply for the Military Police Brigade, even though there are other illicit ways to get in. Nile Dok is the commander of the division. History Not only the MP Brigade maintain order, they serve as the king's guard. Since they do not normally come in contact with Titans, they must have special permission to use vertical maneuvering equipment and usually carry firearms such as rifles instead. They are also in charge of tax collection and land distribution. They usually abuse these duties to exploit resources and food from civilians. All duties have been abused by the Military Police. This is a lazy, corrupt system that benefits from the powers granted to it. They are inexperienced since they only stay in the safety of Wall Sina and never engaged in battle with the Titans before. The senior officers spend all their time gambling and drinking while leaving recruits to do all the work. They also pilfer taxes and misappropriate land. The MP also supervision the Training Corps, monitor the Garrison, and direct fire-fighting operations. They are also responsible for the arrest and detainment political criminals and major offenders. The Military Police Brigade is given the priority during investigations that involve nobility or the royal Reiss family. The First Interior Squad is introduced in the aftermath of the traitors' being exposed, torturing and murdering Pastor Nick. Their organization is shrouded in mystery, and they actively seek out both Historia Reiss and Eren Yeager for unknown purposes. With the Titan Shifters uncovered and driven out, this group served as antagonists in the Uprising Arc. The First Interior Squad operates completely separate from the main group, with their own command structure and duties. Little is known about them, with even Nile Dok admitting to knowing little about them. They are involved in numerous conspiracies that supposedly maintain order within the Walls, and stated to be completely above the law. They are rarely seen outside the Capitol. The Anti-Personnel Vertical Maneuvering Equipment Squad is an elite squad of the Military Police Brigade led by Kenny Ackerman. It was created 2 years after the fall of Wall Maria. Its members are very capable soldiers from the Interior Squad and use Anti-personnel vertical maneuvering equipment. While the official purpose of the creation of the squad is to thwart the Survey Corps, all the soldiers under Kenny's command knew their chief's real goal, which was to become acquire the Power of the Titans and gain the Coordinate. Their purpose was to obtain godlike power. Notable Members Commanders *Nile Dok (Commander of the Military Police Brigade) *Kenny Ackerman (Captain, commander and founder of the Anti-Personnel Vertical Maneuvering Equipment Squad) † Main group members *Waltz (Officer) *Dennis Aiblinger (Officer) *Marlo Freudenberg (former Private, transferred to the Survey Corps and died in that division) † *Hitch Dreyse (Private) *Boris Feulner *Annie Leonhart (formerly, identity exposed) First Interior Squad *Djel Sannes (arrested) *Ralph (arrested) Anti-Personnel Control Squad *Kenny Ackerman (Captain and Leader) † *Traute Carven † *Duran † Victims *Mr. Smith (by First Interior Squad) *Mr. Arlert (by First Interior Squad, killed by Djel Sannes) *Mrs. Arlert (by First Interior Squad, killed by Djel Sannes) *Alma (by First Interior Squad, killed by Kenny Ackerman) *Pastor Nick (by First Interior Squad, killed by Djel Sannes) *Dimo Reeves (by Anti-Personnel Control Squad, killed by Kenny Ackerman) *Nifa (by Anti-Personnel Control Squad, killed by Kenny Ackerman) *Goggles (by Anti-Personnel Control Squad) *Keiji (by Anti-Personnel Control Squad, killed by Traute Carven) Known served monarchy rulers *The First Reiss King (roughly 743-751) † *Uri Reiss (roughly 829-842) † *Frieda Reiss (842-845) † *Rod Reiss (845-850) † *Historia Reiss (850-current) Allies *The Royal Government of the interior/central (formerly, all arrested by Zackly) *The false King of Fritz (arrested) *Darius Zackly (Supreme Commander-in-Chief of all military orders of the Walls) *Nicholas Lovof (Noble, formerly) *Dimo Reeves (Association Boss of Trost, formerly) † *The Church of the Walls *Pastor Nick (formerly) † *The Garrison *Trainee Corps *Survey Corps (rarely before, always after they took over) *Roy (formerly) *Peaure (formerly) Enemies Before Histora's ascension and during the Uprising All former enemies: *Erwin Smith † *Levi Ackerman *Eren Yeager *Dot Pixis *Darius Zackly *Survey Corps (after Nick's death) *Hange Zoë *Moblit Berner † *Flegel Reeves *Jean Kirstein *Mikasa Ackerman *Keiji † *Goggles † *Nifa † *Armin Arlert *Connie Springer *Sasha Blouse *Dimo Reeves † *Marlo Freudenberg (traitor during the uprising) † *Hitch Dreyse (traitor during the uprising) *Roy (journalist and director of Berg Newspapers) *Peaure (journalist of Berg Newspapers) *Grisha Yeager † *Mr. Smith (Erwin's father) † *Minister Nick † *Reeves Company *The entire population of Trost Marley and most (if not all) other world nations *Bertolt Hoover, the Colossal Titan (Warrior and "Humanity's Greatest Enemy") † *Reiner Braun, the Armored Titan (Warrior Deputy Chief) *Zeke Yeager, the Beast Titan (Warrior Warchief) *Annie Leonhart, the Female Titan (Warrior, comatose) *Porco Galliard, the Jaw Titan (Warrior) *Pieck, the Cart Titan (Warrior) *Holder of the War Hammer Titan *Willy Tybur † *General Calvi † *General Theo Magath *Marley Military Government Others *Mindless Titans *Rod Reiss (after his transformation in mindless Titan) † Gallery military-police-attack-on-titan.jpg Navigation Category:Arrogant Category:Karma Houdini Category:Organizations Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Military Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Enforcer Category:Kidnapper Category:Grey Zone Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Greedy Category:Extortionists Category:Thief Category:Addicts Category:Gaolers Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Necessary Evil Category:Incriminators Category:Mongers Category:Blackmailers Category:Liars Category:Stalkers Category:Opportunists Category:Terrorists Category:Sadists Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Smugglers Category:Extremists Category:Propagandists Category:Attack on Titan Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Embezzlers Category:Oppressors Category:Fighters Category:Delusional Category:Protective Category:Servant of Hero Category:Redeemed Category:TV Show Villains